Forever my Lethbridge-Stewart
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: The 12th Doctor asks Kate to travel with him, not because of who her father is, but who she is to him.


**Forever My Lethbridge-Stewart**

"Kate," The Doctor said standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, holding out his hand. "Come with me, my dear?"

"But Doctor," Kate replied, blushing slightly. She never expected The Doctor, her childhod hero to be inviting her to come along with him. "Why me? Is this because of your friendship with my father?"

"Of course not Kate. I know this is absolutely crazy, especially since I've only met you a few times before and I heard about your childhood from your father before the two of you were separated by your mother, but I think that I've fallen in love with you," he said, stepping towards her.

"Doctor, don't play games," Kate said. "Not with me. I've been hearing all about you since I was a child. You probably say that you love all the girls who travel with you. I know you've had more than your fair share of companions, especially women." Tears stared forming in Kate's hazel eyes. She loved this man so much, she had wanted to travel with him since she was five years old, the man whom she had loved since she was sitting on her father's lap, listening to his stories of Zygons, Daleks, Sontarans, Silurians, Cybermen, Sontarans and even regeneration. She had been in love with this man forever, he was her first crush and now he was just playing games with her, as if she didn't know how he changed people.

"Kate, I've been hearing all about you since my days at UNIT. You were the light of your father's life. He saved the world to help keep you safe," The Doctor said, taking Kate into his arms. "I don't say that I love all my companions. I've only said it to 3 before you. Sarah Jane, Rose and River. I know what love feels like Kate, and I have loved you longer than any one, even Sarah. It wasn't a romantic love in the beginning, more of a family love, but now it's romantic. Kate, I promise that I love you more than I've loved anyone outside of my family."

Kate put her arms around the Doctor and leaned against his chest. She buried her face against him as he kissed her hair gently. Kate eventually looked up at her hero. "Doctor," she whispered. "Do you promise that you won't ever break my heart? Do you promise on the graves of all your best friends who have passed?"

"I cross my hearts, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. I cross both my hearts and I promise on all the graves of all my friends who have passed, and on the lives of all m friends who are still living," he replied, lifting her chin with his hand. Kate smiled up at him as he bent his head down and captured her lips in his. Kate felt her knees go weak, silently thankful for the Doctor holding her up in his arms. She bit down on his bottom lip gently, spurring him on. The Doctor sucked Kate's top lip between his teeth, nipping at it lightly. Kate moaned softly, the Doctor could certainly kiss. Kate reluctantly broke the kiss, needing to breathe. The Doctor was capable of leaving her breathless.

"Doctor," Kate gasped. "I accept your proposal to be your companion. Show me the stars darling."

"Forever, my Kate," he whispered, kissing her briefly. Kate blushed lightly at his displays of affection. The Doctor stepped back as Kate removed her arms from around his neck. He reached down and took Kate's hand before it was by her side, leading her into the TARDIS. He guessed that her father had told her about the interior size of the TARDIS, so he had no hope that she would be shocked.

"Dad didn't describe it as looking like this. He said it was white and there were round things on the walls," Kate said, dropping his hand and looking around.

"The TARDIS changes. I change my face, the TARDIS can change her's too," he said. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," she replied. "It's much cooler than I imagined."

The Doctor smiled and reached out his hand beckoning her to the console. Kate took his hand again and went to the console, standing next to him while he hit a few buttons on the console before the TARDIS suddenly jerked, making Kate panic and grip the Doctor's arm tighter. "Are you okay, darling?"

"Yes, just, where are we going?" she asked, looking up at him with admiration. "Or is my first adventure in time and space a surprise?"

"How about I keep it a surprise?" he suggested, putting his arms around Kate, who smiled and leaned into him. She loved him more than anyone in the whole world, even more than she had ever loved Gordon's father. He was the real reason that she could never have married Jonathan. A married woman in the TARDIS, without her husband knowing? That wouldn't work. She continued looking at him and she nodded slightly.

"Alright. A surprise sounds is fine. It sounds lovely in fact, Doctor," she said. "Did dad ever tell you about my son?"

"No," he said. "He didn't. How old is he? In 2014, I mean?"

"He'll be 24 in September," she said sadly. The Doctor looked at her for a moment.

"Kate, if you want to change your past, you can't. You'd create a never ending paradox and rip a hole in the universe," he said.

"No Doctor, I wouldn't take back Gordon's existence for the entire world. He's one of the few people I have left on Earth," she replied. "Dad's gone, Jonathan left, mum doesn't speak to me anymore, and Doris is gone too."

"I'm guessing Jonathan was Gordon's father?" he asked, to which Kate nodded. "Why did he leave you? Was he stupid?"

"No. And he left because I didn't want to marry him. I was terrified of marriage," she whispered. "That and I didn't love him as much as I should have. I was young and foolish, but I love Gordon with all my heart.

"Kate," he whispered, pulling her into a full embrace, resting his chin on her head which she had burrowed into his neck. "I'd never consider you foolish."

"You might not, but I consider myself foolish. I didn't even find dad to tell him. I was scared. Mum had already stopped talking to me over it, saying I was too young and everything, and I feared dad would have the same reaction," she whispered. "But with you, I'm not afraid of anything. I love you."

"Is that a Lethbridge-Stewart way of saying that you trust me?" he asked. Kate laughed slightly.

"Yes, it is. I trust you. You're my doctor, Doctor," Kate whispered, touching his cheek and pulling his head to meet her's. The kiss was passionate as the Doctor moved to lean back against the console, pulling Kate closer, completely sealing the gap between them. Kate felt a surge of dominance run through her as she felt the Doctor's hands on her waist. She turned the two of them around, putting herself against the console. The Doctor bit her top lip in appreciation while Kate smiled into the kiss and bit the Doctor's bottom lip. The Doctor dropped his hands to the backs of Kate's knees, lifting her onto the console, and continuing to kiss her with fiery passion. Kate knew, in the back of her mind, that it was a naive thought, but she believed he had never kissed another woman with such passion. Kate broke their kiss and looked into his eyes, his beautiful Time Lord eyes and simply gazed at him for a moment.

"Kate, you will truly be mine forever. My Lethbridge-Stewart," he whispered, smiling. Kate smiled and kissed him in reply.


End file.
